


The Game

by Castaneis



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, CallMeKevin - youtuber
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fear, Horror game, Imagination, Mild Gore, Monsters, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castaneis/pseuds/Castaneis
Summary: Finding a monster can't be that hard, right?
Relationships: CallmeKevin/OC
Kudos: 4





	The Game

A girl with light brown hair watched from afar as a young man struggled to reach a game from a shelf. She watched him for a more five minutes before walking slowly to him. He noticed her when she lightly touched his arm.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," she said with a kind smile, offering him a hand to shake.

"Kevin" he reached for her hand, that's when he saw black gloves on her hands. That was a little bit weird because it wasn't really that cold outside. He shrugged it off, not thinking much about it.

"Do you need help?" she asked kindly. Somehow he knew she would say that most people asked him that seeing that he can't reach something. At first, he wanted to refuse her offer, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Actually, yeah," he said feeling embarrassed, "Can you hand me that game?" he pointed above him.

She stood up on her toes, grabbing the box he was pointing at. She looked at it with a smile before handing it over to him. He thanked her with a shy smile, but she didn't leave. Instead, she just looked at him, but before he can say anything she opened her mouth.

"I know this can be a little bit weird, but I have a game that I want to sell, and looking at what you picked I think you could like it," she said at one breath, still looking him directly in the eyes. He looked at her, shock slightly visibly on his face, but when he looked at her eyes, he was in trans. He couldn't look away, it was kind of scary how her eyes started to look more and more black which every second.

He didn't know why, but he couldn't say no, her eyes were just too much hypnotizing. He felt like he really wanted to buy that game, whatever it was about, but did he really wanted it?

"Yeah, why not," he said with a bright smile. "How much you want for it?" He asked, not even carrying what that was. He just wanted to buy it, he feels deep inside that he want. But there was this quiet voice in his head, what the hell he was doing?! He didn't even know this girl! She could be a serial killer or kidnapper!

"Being honest, you can have it for free" she answered happily. Not breaking the eye contact, she reached for her backpack where she kept the game. She stopped looking at him for a moment to look at the box, turning it around a few times before giving it to him.

He takes the game from her, finally looking at it. It was some kind of a horror game, he didn't really play much of those, but she was right, he could like it. The story was about a group of friends, who decided to go on holiday to the forest. Typical, he thought. But there was a monster, hiding among them and at the end of the game, it seems like you have to point out who is the monster. It can't be hard.

When he looked back up, she was gone. He looked around himself, but she was nowhere to see, so he just shrugged his arms and goes to buy a game he picked earlier.

The girl with light brown hair was now walking away from the shop she had met Kevin in. Her walk was fast, but nobody seems to pay attention to her, which she was glad about. The smile from earlier disappeared from her face, her pupils now insanely small. When she turned the corner at her face shows up a small, one-sided smile.


End file.
